


Slide Into Home

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, DestielFFPrompt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dean has to call a service for his heat because he's constantly humiliated by a medical condition that causes huge amounts of slick, and Cas is bitter and jaded after being treated as no more than a trophy for his significant attributes. After helping a friend through his heat, Cas applies to work for a service, Key Alphas, where Dean is registered, and has to disclose his condition. Charlie, who hopes they'll find something, sends Cas.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acklesbbykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/gifts).



> A.b.o. bingo square marathon heat sex
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompt received:
> 
> ABO, alpha cas and omega dean. Dean being self-conscious and maybe previously bullied or abused by a previous partner because he produces an enormous amount of slick. Lots of thinking he's a freak, not feeling good enough, etc. Enter Cas (your choice on how the two get together) who just so happens to have the same problem, alpha style. His dick knot and balls are all much bigger than "normal" and he produces an enormous amount of cum. Where Dean was bullied and ostracized for it, Cas was seen as a toy or notch in the bedpost, and people were always using him for sex only just to get a piece of that alpha package. Basically, I just need them absolutely drowning in each other’s mess. I do mean MESS. Give me all the cum play, marking, rolling around in slick and cum and sweat type FILTH okay. But while also finding their missing pieces in each other because I like my porn with a healthy side of plot.
> 
> ***
> 
> I hope I delivered. 😉

Castiel walked into The Parade, blinking against the glaring, flashing lights. Maybe this was a mistake. It had only been a couple weeks since he and Inias had broken up, the Beta saying those awful, hurtful things before storming out of Cas' apartment. It felt like yesterday. It felt like a month.

 

They'd been together three months, and Inias had finally talked Cas into having sex. And once it was over, he literally pulled a book from his pocket, made a checkmark, and gotten dressed.

 

"Almost worth the wait there Cassie, with that monster cock of yours. No hard feelings, but this is about a bet. Nothing personal, but my bro and I are each going through the Alphas at the club. Do me a solid, don't fuck Zeke, okay?"

 

Cas had exploded. Calling Inias a lying snake had been the kindest thing he'd said, and by the time Inias had limped out the door he'd been as angry and referred to Cas as a notch on his belt, better than a dildo only because Inias didn't have to load the come himself.

 

Cas parked himself at the bar and before he could even wave to the bartender, Benny, a tall man sidled up to him. He looked familiar, and Cas frowned.

 

"Hey gorgeous, can I get you a drink?" the man offered, and Cas glared at him.

 

"No thanks, Zeke, I'll pass on the opportunity to balance out your bet with Inias." The Beta's eyes widened, but he didn't lose his charming smile.

 

"C'mon, we could have fun, and I wouldn't be using you under false pretenses the way Inias did. Look at it as an opportunity for some payback." The man set his hand on Cas' thigh and Cas glared at him again, removing his hand immediately.

 

"I said no. Go bother someone else," Cas told him, waving at Benny and getting a nod in return, followed quickly by a Cosmo.

 

"Back off, chief, the man said no," Benny ordered, and Zeke shrugged, wandering off to find more amenable prey. "Haven’t seen ya all week, cher, how you doin'?" the bartender asked in his Cajun accent.

 

"Great, just peachy. You know about their bet?" Cas asked, somewhat bitterly, and Benny gave an apologetic smile.

 

"Not till this week. You should know, cher. Inias has been kicked outta the bar. He was passing out flyers with a photo of you on 'em, talking about your size. Gonna have the ladies and the boys after you as a trophy."

 

"Could be worse, I guess." Cas sighed, and reached for his drink. Benny set his hand on the stem, making Cas look at him. Something about the tense set of his shoulders, the apology in his eyes made Cas nervous.

 

"It wasn't a picture of your face, cher," Benny explained softly, and Cas blanched, shifting uncomfortably even as a woman sidled up to him. "He's gay, back off."

 

"Maybe he hasn't had the right woman yet?" she purred, and Cas could scent her arousal, her desire for him. Except it wasn’t for him, not really. Just a piece of him.

 

"Sorry, Benny's right, one hundred percent," he gave her a neutral smile, and she shrugged, offering him a flirtatious grin in return.

 

"Had to try, Cassie." She winked and sauntered off, and Cas realized there was a man eyeing him hungrily from a few stools down.

 

"I'm never going to be able to pick anyone up in here again without wondering if they heard about me and want me because of Inias and his fucking mouth," he muttered, and Benny sighed.

 

"Probably right, cher. Look, drink's on me. Least I can do for not catching him at it, but he started it on my day off, and Hester didn't stop him until it was too late."

 

Cas swallowed his drink and stood. "Yeah, I think I'm done here. You have a good night, Benny."

 

***

 

Three months later, Cas was going through the final application process for an Alpha service agency. He'd heard about it from a friend after he'd helped him through his heat. Normally Balth went through this agency, but he had been caught off guard by his heat arriving early and the agency didn't have anyone available until several days later. That was when Cas was introduced to the perils of a mateless Omega. Sure, not having a partner could be uncomfortable for an Alpha, but it could be deadly for Omegas. He'd helped Balth, and in doing so finally let go of the anger he felt towards Inias. He and Balth parted as they'd come together, friends, though he made Balth promise to call him if he needed help again.

 

Applying had been a lengthy process. First the interview over the phone, then a criminal check. Once that was passed, references, a second interview in person with the owner and CEO, Gabriel Milton, followed by a full medical, and a contract so involved he'd taken it to a lawyer to review. That had been last week, and he’d been waiting for a call for an appointment. He tried to focus on his writing, his day job, but was distracted every time his phone rang. Finally, on Wednesday afternoon, he got a call from Charlie, the Omega who directed calls and appointments in the region.

 

"Hiya Cas, it's Charlie from Key, how're you doing?" she asked, her usual chipper self. They'd spoken several times over the last few weeks as most of the paperwork went through her; he found her to be a wonderfully quirky woman, and they quickly became friends.

 

"I'm well, Charlie, how're you?" he asked, though they'd been chatting the previous night about his latest novel and her weekend LARP plans.

 

"Just peachy! I've got a client for you."

 

***

 

"God, Dean, you really are a cockslut, aren't you?" Victor growled as another rush of slick escaped Dean as he pounded into him.

 

"Hey, not cool man," Dean protested, feeling disconcerted and hurt by his boyfriend's insults. They'd talked about this, but Victor seemed to have forgotten everything Dean had told him about his condition.

 

"Dean, you've got a fucking fountain stashed in there, it's so wet I can barely feel anything. How am I supposed to get off like this?"

 

 _How'm I supposed to get off while you insult me while fucking me?_ Dean wondered, looking away.

 

Victor reached down and toyed with his nipples, and Dean cursed, feeling pleasure zing down to his gut with every tug. He reached down and grasped his cock, stroking it hard and fast, feeling his hole spurt with every twist of his hand.

 

He could feel the heat building in his gut, his balls tightening, when Victor pulled back and stood, his lips twisted in a sneer of disgust. "Dean, I'm soaked from my chest to my knees, that's just nasty. You told me this medical condition meant extra slick, you didn't say you'd try to drown me." He glanced down at himself and ran his fingers over the slick marking his chest in clear distaste. "I'm going to have a shower, or I'll never get the smell off."

 

Dean lay on the bed, staring after his boyfriend, and curled onto his side, careful to stay on the towels he'd insisted they put down. Even with a doubled set of waterproof mattress covers, he had no guarantees. The towels simply made cleanup easier. His stomach clenched with a roiling embarrassment and self-loathing, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He fought the sensation and swallowed harshly, his throat burning with bile even as his eyes stung with unshed tears of shame.

 

Dean had thought he'd finally found someone who would understand, Victor had seemed so sweet when they talked about it. Here he was though, the same sick feeling in his gut, and instead of sharing a warm, intimate moment with a lover, he was abandoned and cold.

 

He scooped up another towel from the side of the bed and wiped himself off as best as he was able until Victor was done with the shower, then bundled up the lot and took them down the hall to toss them into the washing machine. After a brief fight with himself, he declined to start the machine and steal the water, though it was a near thing.

 

Slipping into a t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants, Dean went downstairs to wait for Victor in the living room. Last thing he wanted was to be in his bedroom with him again. He sprayed a neutralizer to cover the nauseating blend of arousal and shame and opened some windows.

 

Dean sat surfing on his phone, and deleted his dating app. That was where he'd met Victor a few months ago, and clearly that was a bust. He heard the water turn off and waited, steeling his spine. When the bedroom door opened and footsteps sounded down the stairs, Dean stood.

 

"Victor, you said you understood when I told you. You said nothing would change how you felt about me. Obviously not the case, so I want you to leave." Dean was proud of himself, keeping calm and self-assured.

 

"Whatever, Dean." Victor stepped into his shoes and grabbed his coat. "You lied to me, you said it was extra slick. 'Extra slick' doesn't cover that, you fucking freak. I'm outta here."

 

 _Freak._ Dean replayed the word in his mind after Victor left, each repetition of the word like a blow. He'd been told by his doctor that it was a rare condition, but that any medication he took to counter it could decrease his ability to have pups in the future. Even his birth control only barely made a difference, and it was supposed to regulate cycles and slick as well as preventing pregnancy. All he got out of it was the birth control and migraines.

 

Suddenly unable to sit still with his own thoughts, Dean headed for the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it. Victor's scent was strong, he'd clearly taken care of himself while in the shower, and Dean nearly lost it. This time his disgust and anger turned outward, and he found himself nursing bruised knuckles and staring at a hole in the drywall next to the door. He dropped his head against the door with a thunk and took several deep breaths.

 

His nose twitched and he sneezed, Victor's sandalwood nearly overpowering. He opened the window and turned on the fan, then stripped and stepped into the shower. He scrubbed himself methodically, any arousal long gone. He dried himself off carefully, then grabbed a slick pad for his underwear. He hated the things, it felt like he was wearing a diaper, but it was that or ruin his furniture with an errant thought.

 

Dean quickly got into his favourite pair of flannel pants and an age-worn Zeppelin shirt, then stripped his bed and tossed the sheets into the machine with the towels and his clothes. Starting it up he wandered back to the living room and dropped onto the couch and threw on the last Thor movie. As far as Dean was concerned Infinity War and Endgame could suck it for ruining so many of his ships, so he'd just pretend they didn't exist for the moment. They were awesome movies, but still, it was the principle of the thing. And tonight, when he was dealing with disappointment and heartache, he'd happily take hilarity over drama and loss.

 

He was forty-five minutes into the movie and laughing at Stan's cameo when he felt a familiar cramping. Just what he needed; his heat was going to be early. He'd been using a service for years, but rarely the same Alpha twice in a row, despite their advertising of repeated pairings for a closer, more comfortable heat. He'd been hoping to spend his heat with Victor. Clearly that was never happening.

 

Dean pulled up the number on his phone and dialed, listening to it ring until a cheerful voice picked up. "Thank you for calling Key Alphas, _where discretion is key._ You've reached Charlie, how may I assist you?"

 

"Hi, this is Dean, account 63175. My heat is early, and I need to make new arrangements. I think I was booked with Gad?"

 

"Hi Dean, let me just pull up your account," the woman replied, typing away in the background. Well used to the delay that his flagged account caused, he headed to the kitchen for a beer with a murmured _"sure"_.

 

"Unfortunately, Gad is booked for the next week, so we'll have to arrange for another of our Alphas to join you. I apologize for the inconvenience." The amazing thing was she actually sounded sorry. Well used to how his cycles made it next to impossible to book a regular Alpha, he simply shrugged.

 

"That's fine," he replied, remembering she couldn't see him. "Just to confirm, my file does list my medical condition, and my exceptions?" Normally he wouldn't ask, but he was feeling vulnerable and the last thing he wanted was a grossed-out Alpha who was unaware and ill-prepared to deal with him. Or a repeat with one of two Alphas who had made him uncomfortable despite the vetting process.

 

"I see it listed here. Please, know that you are not our only client who suffers from _aquarum intemperantia,_ and our Alphas are…" she huffed, almost a small laugh, and Dean grinned.

 

"Discreet?" he supplied, amused at her slip. "Thanks Charlie, I appreciate it. I should be fine for today and tomorrow, my cramping only just started, so I've got two days, generally. So it'll be Friday night. Who have you got for me?"

 

"Before I confirm the details, I need to ask a few follow-up questions. I understand this isn't normal procedure but there are extenuating circumstances. I hope you'll forgive me, but do you have a size preference?" Charlie's voice had gone quiet, exuding a certain friendly privacy, and Dean flushed.

 

"I get the feeling you're not talking about height." Dean scrubbed at his neck, embarrassed. No one really liked admitting to being a size queen.

 

"No, indeed. Look, my Alpha is a woman, so I'm out of my depth here. But the term… Louisville slugger was used." Dean felt his body heat up at the very thought and braced himself against the counter. He cleared his throat a few times, but still his voice cracked a little.

 

"That should be fine!"

 

"Alright, Dean, looks like you'll be joined by one of our newer Alphas. As always, he's been fully vetted and completed our medical profile and is on birth control. His name is Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's heat arrives, and so does Cas.

Dean's temperature spiked around noon on Friday, and he quickly finished with the car he was working on and let Bobby know he was heading home. Sliding into the familiar comfort of his Impala, he settled in against the leather and just breathed, letting his body tell him what to expect. A heated flicker of arousal curled through him, and he sighed. This was going to be intense, as quickly as his symptoms were kicking in. He hoped he and Castiel would be compatible; there had been an Alpha or two that just raised his hackles, and he had had their names noted in his file to not pair him with them again. Michael in particular still gave him the shudders if he thought about it too long. He’d passed all the agency’s checks, so he had to be a good guy in someone’s eyes, but something about him had made Dean’s fangs itch, and not in a good way.

 

By the time he got home his skin was starting to burn, like it was too tight to contain the energy flowing through him. He parked his precious Baby in the garage and let himself into the house, glad he’d cleaned yesterday in a fit of nesting prior to his heat. He was already sinking into that slightly feral headspace and knew he would be in dire straits by the time his Alpha got there. The Alpha,  _ the  _ Alpha, not his. He’d given up on that hope with Victor.

 

Dean made himself a light lunch and he ate methodically. His appetite was shot, and the food settled like lead in his stomach, but he knew he’d need the energy. He double checked the fridge for easy to grab snacks, and realized he’d forgotten to stop on the way home. Slumping against the counter for a moment, he sighed, exhausted at the thought of going back out again.

 

Dean’s cell rang and he answered absently, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "H’lo?"

 

_ "Hello, Dean," _ replied a deep, gravelly voice, and Dean felt a shiver run down his spine. His hand dropped to his side, unveiling his eyes as though it would help him see the man with the deep, husky voice.

 

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked, trying to keep a sudden urge to purr under control.

 

_ "My name is Castiel and I'm from Key Alphas. I'm calling to inquire about our appointment, and to see if the time still works. I was planning on stopping at the grocery store on my way to you. Did you have any requests?" _

 

"Um, yeah, some energy drinks, the electrolyte ones, not the caffeine-sugar crap things, and some apples or bananas, please. Some kinda protein that'll be easy to grab, uhhh…" Dean's brain spun in circles, and he whimpered suddenly as his body went hot and slick. His jeans glued themselves to his legs and he cursed, forgetting for a moment that he was on the phone.

 

_ "Dean?" _ A soft, concerned exhalation of his name, and he whined low in his throat and his body spurted.

 

"Alpha…" he gasped,  _ needing _ desperately as his stomach cramped and his hole clenched. "Need you, Alpha..."

 

A low growl sounded over the phone, and Castiel spoke quickly over the phone.  _ "Get to your couch for me, Omega. Can you do that for me?"  _ he growled softly, and Dean let out a whine as his knees nearly buckled. 

 

"Mess…" he complained, and Cas seemed to understand. 

 

_ "I know, Dean."  _ Cas murmured.  _ "Just get one cushion and put in on the floor and kneel for me. That way we only have to clean up the one later." _

 

Dean stumbled to the living room and grabbed a cushion and a towel that always lived there and fell to his knees. "On my knees for you, Alpha."

 

_ "Call me Cas, please,"  _ Cas instructed, and Dean whimpered again. There was the sound of a car door closing, and an echoing quality that Dean couldn't quite understand as his mind fogged.  _ "Alright Dean, I'm on my way to you now, we can get groceries delivered. In the meantime, I’m going to stay on the line with you, just listen to my voice. Can you do that for me, Dean?" _

 

"Yeah, Cas, can be good for you…" Dean murmured hazily, only realizing what he'd said a moment later when he heard a throaty groan. "Need you here, so empty, Cas…"

 

Another groan sounded and Dean felt a surge of power. He unbuttoned his jeans and peeled them down his legs, then hit the speaker button and dropped his phone on the floor in front of him.

 

Reaching inside his underwear he pressed two fingers to his hole, moaning loudly as they were nearly swallowed by his body. 

 

_ "Are you touching yourself, Dean?"  _ Cas' voice was rough, broken. The sound of traffic reached Dean, and he knew his Alpha was on the way.

 

"Wishing it was you, Cas. You gonna take care of me? So wet, you have no idea. I'm soaked down to my knees, Cas, and I've got two--no, three," he corrected with a gasp, "fingers in me already. Think that'll have me ready for you, Alpha?" he teased, remembering what Charlie had said about the man. He shoved his underwear down roughly with his free hand, and ground against his fingers.

 

There was a deep, rumbling chuckle, and Dean whined as another rush of slick squirted from him, hitting the floor behind him with a splash. 

 

_ "Dean, Dean, Dean." _ Cas' voice scolded him gently, and Dean felt a pulse of heat rock him to his core. _ "There's nothing that is going to have you truly ready for me. I can't wait to push my way into that tight little hole, baby." _

 

"So close already, Alpha, need your hands on me, Cas, need your scent all over me, want you to mark me up."

 

_ "Are you going to come for me, little Omega?"  _ Cas asked, and Dean's hole clenched on his fingers, and he gasped Cas' name as his cock spurted his first release of many.  _ "Oh, good boy, Dean. You've got me so hard, baby, I'm about to split my zipper." _

 

Dean rocked back onto his fingers, adding a fourth and breathing through the burn. "How far away are you, Cas?"

 

_ "Just about five minutes. I'm going to hang up now, I’ll be there soon, Dean. The garage door is unlocked, into the house?"  _ Cas asked, and Dean stopped to think about it before answering in the affirmative, then started plunging his fingers into his hole again, the heat ramping up almost immediately, his body quaking with the last of his orgasm.  _ "And the code to the garage itself is 1967?" _

 

"Yes," Dean purred, trying to focus, and reaching for a basket under the coffee table. He pulled out a large butt plug and teased it around his hole for a moment before pressing it into his ass, hissing at the stretch before it narrowed and locked into him.

 

_ "Dean, I'll be there soon,"  _ Cas repeated, and Dean whined in response, pulling a growl from the man on the phone.  _ "Going to mark you up with my come, Omega, push it into your skin, until it overwhelms your senses. Would you like that?" _

 

Dean used the towel to scrub his legs clean then dropped it onto the puddle of slick on the floor. Tile was easier to clean, so he had it almost everywhere, but it did get slippery when wet.  _ Kinda like me, _ he thought with a stifled giggle, and thought back to Cas' question. He felt a full pressure in his gut, and knew that if he'd forgotten the plug he'd be trailing slick through the house right now. 

 

"You have no idea how badly I want that, Cas. I'm going to clean up a little. See you in a few." He heard Cas' quiet  _ goodbye _ and hung up, then double checked the inner door to the garage. It was unlocked, as only he, his brother, and the agency had the code. He'd never even given it to any of his exes, as none of them had ever earned his trust to have a key.

 

He headed for his bedroom and the ensuite, and stepped into the shower to pull the plug gently from his hole. It slipped from his grasp as he tugged it and slid back home, pressing against his sweet spot and sending a spike of pleasure through him, as well as a feeling of disgust. He hated his body's condition. The next wave of his heat wouldn't hit for a few hours, but his body would ramp up the slick production until he threatened to become dehydrated. A heat could be dangerous for any Omega if their fever grew too high, but Dean had another issue as well. 

 

He tried again with the plug, unable to resist pushing it into his hole a little, nudging it against his prostate for a moment before grasping the base carefully and pulling it loose. There was a splash as his body released a veritable flood of slick, and Dean grabbed the detachable shower head and hosed down his legs and ass. The delicious water pressure had his cock twitching, but he washed his groin perfunctorily, knowing by the end of a few days he'd be aching and desperate for a break. He soaped up the rest of himself and scrubbed his hair, getting rid of the last of the motor oil stink from his skin. As he emerged from the shower, he heard movement downstairs, and quickly replaced the plug with a scowl, feeling betrayed by his body that something that should be a means of pleasure was relegated to a tool for managing his cycles. 

 

Wrapping himself in a housecoat, Dean opened the door, letting out a waft of steam and feeling the cooler air against his bare legs, and was about to call down when it hit him.

 

Leather, whiskey, and that scent of wet earth just after the rain starts. His knees buckled and he hit the floor with a thud, and he felt a trickle down his leg as his slick escaped past the plug.  

 

Whining deep in his throat, he crawled for the top of the stairs.

 

***

 

Cas found the tidy house easily enough and parked in the driveway. Climbing out of the car with a raging hardon was difficult, but he made it to the keypad and let himself in. He whistled at the beautiful classic car revealed, wishing he had a moment to stop to admire her, but Dean had sounded well on his way to being fully engaged in his heat, so it would be better if he didn't waste any time. Hitting the garage door button on his way past to close it again, he made his way through the impressive double garage to the inner door and let himself into the house, kicking off his shoes and setting them aside.

 

_ Honey…  _ He sniffed softly and moaned quietly, the house permeated with a delicious scent that had his mouth watering and he nearly came in his jeans. Grasping his cock hard, he scented again. Beeswax and old books. He growled softly and stalked into the house and found a towel on the floor in the living room. The scent of honey increased, and he was nearly overwhelmed by the urge to taste, but he needed to find his--no,  _ the _ Omega. He was there to provide a service after all. 

 

The thought stopped him cold for a moment and he sighed. He had to be professional. This wasn't a dating service, he was there to help the Omega, and Dean rarely requested the same Alpha twice, and never two cycles in a row. Clearly, he was happy with the arrangement as it stood. 

 

Why did he have to smell like home?

 

A thud sounded from above him, and he turned for the stairs. There was a barely heard whine, and he called out, "Dean?"

 

Another whine reached him, and he took the stairs two at a time, only to find Dean on the floor, crawling towards him and he froze for a heartbeat. He took in the broad shoulders and narrow waist, the hair dark from a shower, but clearly not usually so, and he stared up at Cas as he climbed the last few steps with the most gorgeous moss-green eyes he'd ever seen. Those eyes scanned him top to bottom and back, and stopped on his face, which Cas certainly wasn't used to when his cock was threatening to split his seams. 

 

Dean stared for a moment as he stepped slowly closer, and then Cas bent and helped the Omega to his feet, feeling a thrill when he realized he was actually slightly taller than Cas himself. "Hello, Dean," he said quietly, and watched as Dean's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before meeting his gaze again with a scorching glance.

 

"Hey, Cas. Are you going to take care of me?" he asked, and Cas stepped closer, well within his personal space. Dean not only didn't seem to mind, he swayed closer, and the honeyed scent of his slick increased. His pupils dilated as Cas watched, and his skin was hot under Cas' hands, which is when he realized he still held his hand from helping him to his feet.

 

"Yes, Dean. Would you like to scent me? If my scent isn't agreeable to you, I'd rather call the agency for another Alpha than stay and make you uncomfortable, but..."

 

Dean startled, his brows lifting. "Wouldn't you lose your fee?" he asked, seeming to be unaware Cas hadn't finished speaking.

 

"Of course, but money isn't why I do this. It's to help." Cas watched as a flicker of skepticism crossed Dean's face and gave a wry smile. "Trust me, I have enough money."

 

Dean shrugged and reeled Cas into his arms, where the Alpha pressed against him from neck to knee, and Dean let out a soft moan. "May I scent you, Cas?"

 

Cas' head rolled back on his shoulders, exposing his throat, and he growled low in his throat. "Yes. Oh yes, Dean."

 

Dean pressed closer, and Cas fought to keep from rutting against him, his cock aching and desperate, even as his hands slid around Dean's hips to rest on his lower back. There was a quiet inhale, then a gasp and Dean's lips and teeth were against his throat, sucking and biting over his scent gland as Cas cried out, pulling Dean harshly closer and grinding against him. Just as Dean's teeth threatened to cross the threshold from pleasure to pain, he pulled back, looking horrified.

 

"Oh my god, Cas, I'm so sorry! You should go, that was… I'm sorry." Dean pulled free and bolted down the hall, slamming a door behind him. Cas grasped the railing lining one side of the hall tightly, every instinct screaming at him to chase, to mate, to claim. He raised one trembling hand to his throat and found the outline of teeth, but no broken skin.  

 

One thing he knew, there was no way he was leaving now. Not if he could help it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Dean leaned against the door, trembling in shock, the taste of Cas' skin still on his tongue. He licked his lips, relieved to find only sweat, not blood on his mouth. His body was aching, throbbing with desperate need, and he had slick sliding down his thighs again despite the plug. A moment later he jumped as Cas knocked on his bedroom door. 

 

"Dean?" Cas called, his voice a deliciously low rumble, husky and rich, and Dean couldn't bite back a whimper. "Please, let me in, Dean. We need to talk over the details of the contract, but I'm here to help you, and I'm not leaving."

 

Dean shook his head as though Cas could see it. "No, Cas, there's something wrong with me, man, I nearly  _ claimed _ you. That's not normal, and that means you aren't safe with me." Dean could tell the Alpha was stubborn, but so was he.

 

A low, sensuous growl slipped under the door and Dean felt his cock jump. "Let me indulge the fantasy that you did for a moment and let me take care of you. But you should know, we're booked solid this weekend because several employees are off for the weekend. We only have one other Alpha available."

 

"Then have Charlie send him." Dean ordered, and he heard Cas sigh.

 

"I hope you don't mean that. I would love to assist you with your heat, and the other Alpha is on your do not assign list."

 

Dean froze, a flush of fear trickling down his spine, and he heard Cas calling his name. "Alastair or Michael?" he murmured quietly.

 

"Michael. Alastair is no longer with the agency."

 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, but still, he had no inclination to have Michael return to his home.

 

"Cas, if we do this, I need you to be safe. A claim is a big deal, it shouldn't be something so thoughtless," Dean protested, shaking his head.

 

"The contract takes accidental biting into account, and cost of breaking the bond chemically. That aside… What if it wasn't thoughtless, but instinctual?" Cas asked through the door and Dean turned to face it.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Dean, you do realize you're in your heat and you just ran from me, after biting me?" Cas raised an eyebrow in question and Dean shivered for a moment before the words sank in. Then he blanched and stammered as he answered. 

 

"Oh my god… Thank you. I don't know how you didn't chase me and…" Dean swallowed harshly, feeling sick.

 

"I've no interest in raping you Dean. But I do want to help. Please, open the door? Let me at least talk to you face to face while I try to convince you to let me help you."

 

Dean opened the door reluctantly, and found Cas inches away, leaning against the door frame on one elbow, and Dean nearly fell into his arms. Instead he stepped back and turned away, walking slowly to the door to his balcony and opening it a few inches before sliding the screen shut. How could this gorgeous, blue eyed god want to help him? He was nobody, a  _ freak _ . He wasn't worth this kind of effort. He sat on the edge of his bed, and Cas moved to the bathroom door and leaned against it. He watched as Cas rubbed at his nose and tried to dampen his self-loathing thoughts.

 

Dean eyed him for a moment, then smiled softly. The Alpha was making sure not to block his way out of the room, even with the second exit of the balcony. 

 

"Alright," he offered. "Convince me."

 

"Do you know what  _ semina abundat  _ is?"

 

Dean frowned, staring out the window for a moment, trying to place the term. He knew he'd heard it before, but couldn't place it.

 

"Remind me?" he asked softly but with a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

 

"Same as  _ aquarum intemperantia _ , but unfortunately society is bigoted as fuck and they have a supportive name for the term for Alphas. We have the same condition, so I know exactly--" Dean snorted in bitter disbelief, and Cas nodded his head in quick acknowledgement. "--I have an idea what it’s like for you. I’m treated like a freak, a toy, and like a trophy, something to be collected as a status symbol, never wanted for me. And you… you looked at  _ me, _ Dean. You looked me in the eyes and you reacted to my scent, and… call me selfish, report me, I should be fired for it, but I want to be with you because I  _ want _ you, and I'm very happy that you reacted so…  _ fucking...  _ aroused to my scent, because the second I walked in the door, I …" Cas broke off, looking away for the first time.

 

"You what?" Dean prompted, unable to see what it was about  _ him _ that Cas should desire. 

 

"What did you feel when you scented me, Dean?" Cas asked rather than answering, his eyes burning hot as he met Dean's gaze.

 

"Don't ask that. Not yet." Dean breathed, staring at him, and Cas nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact.

 

"Exactly. Please. Let me help you Dean."

 

Dean nodded and held out a hand to Cas. The Alpha stood still, seeming to fight himself. "First, let me ask you some questions about your preferences Dean. I know that your contract says you like dirty talk and praise, but never humiliation, it also said you don't wish to be knotted. I will hold that as binding, no matter what you say once your heat has kicked in, so any changes to your contract need to be made and signed by both of us now. Do you understand?"

 

"Yeah, I get it Cas, I've been doing this for a while, I know the drill." Dean stood and stepped closer. "I already know there is a change I want to make." He took a deep breath, and stared into the eyes of the Alpha,  _ his  _ Alpha, at least for the next few days. "Knot me, Alpha."

 

Cas growled low in his throat, and his hands curled at his sides, as though ready to grab him and pull him close already. "Dean," he groaned, his voice gone deeper and rough, and he licked his lips, watching Dean from under lowered brows. "Are you certain?"

 

"Never more certain of anything."

 

Cas sidestepped his way to the door, and Dean whined, and Cas gave him a small smile. "Just getting the contract. It's downstairs. I'll be right back, Omega. Would you get things ready here, however you'll be most comfortable?" Dean nodded slowly, and Cas gave him a feral smile. "Good boy."

 

***

 

Dean watched as Cas headed down the hall and shivered in a delighted anticipation. He should tell him he'd never been knotted. Better now than later. He got the bed prepared with spare sheets ready and made certain to fill his water bottle. Cas knocked at the door frame with the contract in hand, and Den waved him in. They made the adjustments to the contract and Cas snapped a photo to send to the agency. 

 

"Look, Cas, you should know…" Dean paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, which didn't help his nerves, as all he could smell, taste, was Cas. He closed his eyes for a moment, unwilling to meet Cas' eyes. "I've never been knotted. I've only ever used toys for that step."

 

There was a sharp growl, and Dean's eyes flew open wide, and Cas was staring at him with a molten blue gaze from less than a foot away. "Are you sure you want me? You want  _ me _ to knot you, when you've never experienced it before? Why me?" Cas stared at him in disbelief, but his scent, oh that delicious scent, it swirled possessively around Dean like a caress. 

 

"Cas, your scent… leather, whiskey. That rain scent," Dean murmured, letting his eyes fall shut. "I want it all over. Fuck, when we were on the phone and you talked about rubbing your come into my skin, I nearly blew my load again." He stepped closer, pressing chest to chest. "I don't like what my body does, with the slick. I get called a freak for it, and maybe they're right. You're telling me you can match me, mark me up with your come so just maybe I can smell that luscious scent instead? Sign me the fuck up."

 

"Dean, let me know if you're not on board here, because I really want to kiss you." Cas' voice had gone deep and breathless, and Dean's eyes flicked to those pink, chapped lips of their own volition. 

 

He nodded and Cas surged forward to capture his lips, and Dean groaned at the taste of him. He'd thought he'd tasted perfection at his scent gland, but his lips, the tongue plundering his mouth without mercy as hands tugged on his damp hair, those were heaven. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, pulling him close.

 

"Can I scent you, Dean? Please?" Cas' voice was wrecked, and Dean tilted his chin up, giving this perfect stranger access to his throat. Cas gave a low growl of approval, then looked Dean in the eyes, his own blown wide and dark with arousal. "Don't resist, don't move. I've no wish to claim you against your will."

 

Dean felt his heart rate pick up and he purred softly, and Cas pulled him tightly against him. His nose nudged at Dean's jaw, sliding up against his stubble to just below his ear, then followed the line of his throat down. There was no way he missed the pounding beat of Dean's heart, breathing hot and close over his pulse, and he gave a low growl of approval. Dean whined softly, feeling his body go hot and boneless, and Cas caught him effortlessly. A soft pressure was building in Dean's gut, a telltale that the plug was soon going to be useless, and he squirmed a little in his lover's arms. Cas' lips travelled down to Dean's scent gland and his tongue flicked out in a teasing caress. He moaned deeply against Dean's throat, and in a heartbeat Dean was spun and knocked onto the bed with Cas straddling him. 

 

Dean gave a surprised gasp, moaning loudly as the plug was jarred within him, nudging hard against his prostate. He hooked one leg around Cas' knee and pulled him close, rutting up against him, his hands tangled in the Alpha’s hair to keep his mouth exactly where it was, pressed hot and wet against his scent gland. Cas sucked hard and Dean cried out, bucking underneath him.

 

"Cas, oh god please Cas." His temperature was increasing again, and Dean knew they were about to be overwhelmed by his heat. "Cas, please… too many clothes, angel. I need to touch you, I need your skin against mine." 

 

Cas gave a low groan, and sat up, ripping his shirt over his head and losing his belt in record time. Dean undid the belt of his bathrobe and sat up to kiss his way down Cas' chest, letting the robe fall from his arms and pressing chest to chest with the Alpha. Both men gasped at the contact, and Dean was shuddering hard, feeling the first spurt of slick escaping around the plug.

 

Cas' nostrils flared, and his eyes darkened. "Move up the bed for me, Dean. I want to taste you." Dean whined softly, hesitant, and Cas gave him a soft, understanding look. "Lose the robe for me Dean, I want you to have something warm to wear between your heats." Dean slowly parted the robe and Cas stood, undoing his zipper so slowly it could only be a tease. 

 

Cas' jeans hit the floor, and Dean's mind checked out. "Oh my God Cas…" He swallowed hard, his eyes scanning over the feast before him. "You're a runner, aren't you, fuck, those thighs are incredible."

 

Cas stared at him, nonplussed. "That's what you're looking at?" He glanced down, as though he'd never realized his thighs were a wet dream, and looked back at Dean.


	4. Chapter 3

_ My thighs?!  _ Cas wondered as he kicked his jeans loose and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Dean by the hips and dragged him to the edge of the bed, the robe bunching up above his waist. Dean sat up for a moment to toss it aside, and then collapsed on the bed with a moan as Cas began licking his way up his inner thighs. His legs fell open and Cas growled in approval, nuzzling and brushing his two-day old beard over the sensitive skin. 

 

"Oh, Dean, such a good boy for me, aren't you? Are you ready for this? I'm going to drink you down, eat you out till it's all I can taste, till it coats me to my knees, until you're coming from my tongue alone, and then I'm going to fuck you. Is that what you want, Dean?"

 

Cas watched as slick leaked around the plug as Dean's hole clenched and loosened again in time with his whimpers, and he darted forward to catch the honeyed slick on his tongue. His eyes rolled back in his head and his cock throbbed, spurting precome and soaking his boxer briefs. Dean was propped up on his elbows to watch him and his nostrils flared, and a low purr started. "Yes, Alpha." 

 

Cas reached up and toyed with the plug, pulling it out a little and letting it settle back in, leaning close and flicking his tongue around Dean's stretched rim. A thought occurred to Cas about the size of the plug, but it would keep till later. For now… He twisted the plug lightly, listening to his Omega whimpering above him, and then pulled it loose with a flood as the slick splashed over his waiting lips and down his chest. Groaning loudly at the taste, Cas dove in, licking and sucking, swirling his tongue in and around his hole, plunging it deep into Dean's body, curling it up to lick at his inner walls. Dean tried to buck underneath him, but Cas held him firmly against the mattress.

 

"Oh, Cas, Cas, please, I'm so empty!" Dean pleaded, but Cas was merciless. His focus narrowed down to the taste on his tongue, Dean's scent filling his nostrils, the feel of his slick sliding over his cheeks, dripping from his chin, slipping down his chest in a scalding wave. Dean cried out for him, his body shaking, and Cas growled his approval. A few more hard thrusts of his tongue as he sucked on his rim and Dean came, his cock spurting as his hole clenched tightly and flooded Cas' senses.

 

Cas stood slowly, and making sure Dean was watching him, drew his hand down his chest, toying with a nipple, and smeared the slick down over his underwear, grasping his cock. Dean whined softly, the green of his eyes nearly swallowed by Omega gold, and Cas stripped his underwear and picked up his lover with an arm about his waist and crawled up the bed. Setting Dean down in the middle of it, he dragged his hands up his chest again and licked his fingers, moaning at the taste of slick that surrounded him.

 

Meeting Dean's scorching gaze, he growled softly. "Are you ready for me, Omega?"

 

"Knot me, Alpha, please!" Dean begged, his body still quivering as he pulled his knees up to expose his streaming hole.

 

"Mmmm… good boy," Cas murmured, then crawled up to cover Dean's body with his own. He pressed gentle kisses over his throat, nuzzling and sucking lightly at his scent gland, and Dean tilted his head back again, allowing him more access. "May I kiss you, Dean?" There was a long pause, and he pulled back to see Dean's eyes. His Omega was distressed, he could tell from his scent, and the Alpha was determined to resolve that before they went further.

 

"I… I don’t want to taste myself, Alpha. I’m sorry, I just--" He glanced away, his scent tinged with shame and Cas nuzzled at his jaw, trailing down and over his scent gland again, tonguing and teasing at it, sucking a dark mark onto his skin without drawing blood, until Dean's aroused scent ramped back up, overpowering his distress.

 

"It was a request, not a demand, my darling Omega. This is about you, Dean, and what you want." Cas licked his lips then. "But so you know? You taste incredible. Like fresh honeycomb, sweet and delectable on my tongue." Dean blushed for him, and glanced away again, embarrassed by the praise, and Cas purred against his ear. "And I love honey."

 

Dean whimpered at Cas' words, and Cas dropped to press their bodies together. Dean moaned, his heat quickly rendering him speechless. "Please…"

 

"I've got you, shhh…" Cas drew back and slid forward, Dean's slick coating him and he hissed softly at the burning heat of it. How would it feel to be enclosed in this gorgeous Omega's perfect hole? He lined himself up, and aching in every inch, pressed forward. Sparks exploded behind his eyes and his fangs dropped, and his vision went red.

 

***

 

Dean was trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm, his mind warring between shame and arousal, when Cas pressed slowly into him, nearly as thick as the fake knot he used for his previous cycles. How big would he be when his knot popped? There was an incredible growl and the Alpha's scent hit him, the leather and whiskey suddenly overpowering. His gaze flew to Cas' and he melted under the Alpha, knowing they were meant to be here. His Alpha had slipped into rut.

 

The world was full of horror stories of unmated Alphas during their ruts, the vicious biting, the knots torn loose from one Omega to mate another, their bodies left scarred and bleeding. Dean tensed as Cas bent to his throat again, but Cas simply scented him again, then laved his tongue up over his throat. 

 

"Mine…" he purred, then pressed further into Dean's body, the flood of slick at his proclamation easing the way. Even so Dean felt his size as an ache, and knew that when his knot popped, it would be incredible. 

 

"Yours, Alpha, now knot me!" Dean ordered.

 

Cas drew back and thrust into him, sinking deep into his body and Dean cried out as Cas brushed over his prostate, his size making it impossible to miss. Over and over he pulled back and pushed into Dean's body, sweat and slick making their bodies slide against each other, and Dean could scent the whiskey scent of his Alpha growing stronger. Suddenly Cas was rutting into him hard and fast in shallow strokes, each pull tugging at his rim already as his knot started to swell. The pounding against his sweet spot was incessant, and he raked his nails down Cas' back as he came, fighting every instinct he had to keep from biting the Alpha above him.

 

"Dean,  _ Dean! Mine!" _ came the low growl, and suddenly Cas' knot was locking into place, and Dean came again with a scream at the enormous pressure. His stomach swelled with the pressure of come and slick and Cas' cock, and Dean fought for an outlet to the incredible pleasure cresting in him over and over. His voice became that outlet, screaming, begging, pleading for more as Cas ground into him, the honey and whiskey scents combining and surrounding them until Dean began to feel drunk on it. 

 

Teeth grazed his throat and he went limp in submission, every instinct in him crying out for a bite from the Alpha locked into his body. A second later Cas struck, biting the pillow under Dean's head, and he whined in disappointment as Cas' five o'clock shadow rubbed against his neck. 

 

"Can't…" Cas murmured against his ear. "So beautiful, Dean. Want you. Want to claim you. You can't consent to a bite in your heat."

 

"Bullshit. I know my mind," Dean whispered, his voice nearly gone from his screaming. "I want you Cas. My angel."

 

Cas groaned and his cock pulsed inside Dean again, leaving them both gasping at the sensation. Cas' knot started to deflate, and he gently slipped loose, a river of come and slick following, soaking the sheets until Dean felt like he was swimming in it. Cas glanced down and back up with a smug, satisfied smile, then fisted his knot and squeezed, milking one last spurt and sending it high over Dean's chest, splashing his chin, his lips, over his pecs and stomach. Dean watched in awe as Cas kept coming, then reached down and stroked his fingers down his shaft, pulling a moan from the Alpha kneeling over him.

 

"Cas, fuck, you're gorgeous." Dean grasped his wrist and pulled his lover down to lay against him, their bodies sliding, hot come still dripping from Cas. Dean trailed his fingers through it and brought it to his lips, moaning at the taste. "Cas, kiss me!"

 

Cas' lips met his own softly, belying their passion with a gentle tenderness that struck Dean to the core. Cas' tongue begged admittance and Dean opened for him, their mouths slanting against each other, teasing and tasting. Dean found himself moaning at the taste of them, like honey liqueur, and delved into Cas' mouth, chasing the flavour like a starving man after a last meal. Slowly they eased against each other, and Cas wrapped Dean in his arms and rolled, pulling him over onto Cas' chest. Cas hissed lightly as the scratches on his back made contact with the soaked mattress.

 

Dean broke the kiss and protested softly. "The mess, you'll--" Cas interrupted with another kiss, sliding his hands into Dean's hair and hooking a leg around Dean's waist. Pulling him tight against him, Cas rolled his hips, his nostrils flaring as he was coated head to toe in Dean's slick. Dean groaned as his lover pressed closer and undulated against him, clearly relishing every touch and taste and scent. 

 

"It's not a mess," Cas rasped, nipping at his throat. "It's my come marking you inside and out, your slick all over my body and down my throat. It's your slick that smells and tastes like home, like everything I want or need. It's your body in heat driving me into rut, so ready to claim you in every way I can," he whispered, "ready to bite you, mark you, mate you."

 

Dean whined low in his throat, his eyes slipping closed at the words of devotion from this perfect stranger, his lover, his mate. He'd never believed in true mates before, but the way they reacted to each other, their scents melding, his own heat tripping Cas' rut, it all pointed to the same thing. Which meant this heat was likely to be spectacular.


	5. Chapter 4

Cas pulled his Omega close, relishing the feel of his slick against his skin, his marks down his back. Traditionally, a mating was official with bites to the scent gland, but Cas could feel himself being tied tighter to Dean with every caress and taste. He pulled back a moment and met Dean's mossy green eyes and saw only lustful adoration. "Are you ready for this, Omega-mine?" Cas asked softly, and Dean melted against him, a spurt of slick coating his thigh as Dean whined softly.

 

"Alpha, hear me, now when neither my heat nor your rut is taking us over. Bite me. Mate me, Cas, tonight. I want your knot and your fangs both as deep as they’ll go while you fuck me." Dean was clutching Cas as though believing he might vanish, and Cas ran a soothing hand down his back, as reassuring as he could be with his cock already swelling again.

 

"You want me to take you?" he growled, biting at Dean's throat, avoiding the swollen gland for the moment. 

 

"Yes, Cas!" Dean moaned, tilting his head back.

 

Cas walked his fingers down Dean's spine and circled his hole lightly. "You want to be mine?" 

 

"Oh Cas," Dean groaned, pushing back against Cas' teasing fingers, and Cas gave a low chuckle. "Cas, I'm already yours, Alpha. Need you in me again, please! My heat, it's not letting up…"

 

"How do you want it, Omega-mine?" Cas asked softly, pushing his fingers inside Dean's hole, immediately soaked to the wrist and lost in the slick squelching sound. "Mmmm, want to ride me, my sweet Omega? Want my cock pressing into you and driving you higher and higher?"

 

"You… you don't mind me being on top?" Dean was writhing on his hand, and Cas was determined to fist him at some point over the next few days, but not just yet. 

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment and pictured it, Dean pierced by his cock, riding him, sweat dripping from them both as Dean soaked them with his slick, as his body spurted precome to mix with it, salty and sweet together and hot, and gave a low, hungry growl. He met Dean's eyes again and Dean gasped, and another rush of slick escaped him.

 

"Omega-mine, nothing would make me happier right now," Cas breathed, setting his hands to Dean's hips and lifting him effortlessly. Dean's eyes widened and darkened, and slick splashed over Cas' body as he manhandled his Omega into place. Dean tucked his feet in next to Cas' hips and slowly lowered himself onto Cas' cock, both mean groaning at the contact as his body eased the way. Dean shook as he took in Cas' cock inch by inch, and Cas pressed his hand lightly to Dean’s stomach, where his cock bulged against Dean’s skin.

 

"Fuckin' Louisville Slugger," Dean muttered, stroking his hand over his stomach and making Cas twitch inside him. "Oh baby, fuck me Alpha!" 

 

"Gladly," Cas told him and grasped his hips and lifted him, pulling him down again slowly, letting Dean adjust and set the pace. 

Dean pulled himself into a squat and dropped, his thighs working hard as he impaled himself over and over on Cas' cock. Dean set his hands on Cas' knees, and he lifted them to support his lover. Dean began to ride him in earnest, his head tilted back as he cried out, gasping for air as he pounded down onto Cas' cock and driving them both to the edge. When his movements began to falter and his thighs were quaking, Cas grabbed him by the waist and held him immobile above him, pistoning his hips as he thrust up into him. The bedroom filled with the sounds and scents of their mating, and Dean was trembling like a leaf above him until he fell forward, scarcely catching himself as he buried his nose against Cas' throat. Cas felt the scrape of fangs against his scent gland and his knot popped, locking him into Dean as he came in a flood, his body shaking as he grabbed Dean by the hair and pressed him closer. 

 

"Bite me, Omega-mine!" he growled, and screamed Dean's name as his fangs pierced his scent gland, grinding his hips in a slow figure eight and pulling his Omega over the edge with him. Even his knot couldn't contain the mess they'd made, which spilled over Cas' hips and up his chest, dripping onto the sheets. He ran a hand through it and brought it to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean before feeding the mix to Dean, who moaned and licked his lips.

 

"More, Alpha," Dean pleaded, and Cas scooped it up and fed it to him again and again, Dean still trembling and his cock spurting, adding to the fluids running over them. "Alpha, bite me, please!"

 

Cas leaned up and pierced his Omega's scent gland, the salty copper taste flooding his senses and sending the message howling through his veins, he’d found his mate. Their lips found each others, and Cas moaned against Dean's mouth, their tongues twining, dancing together in a perfect balance of give and take as Dean slowly rode him through the last aftershocks of their mutual orgasms.

 

"Mine," Cas whispered, nuzzling at his mate's throat. They lay together in scent-fogged bliss for several long minutes, then Cas snorted softly. "I need to text work when we have a minute." He felt Dean tense at the reminder that this was his job. "If you'll have me for your future heats that is, I don’t want anyone but you, so I’ll quit. And you’re not paying my fee for this. This isn’t my job; this is us belonging together."

 

Dean hummed against his throat and kissed him lightly along his jaw, then drew back a little to meet his eyes. "What about the administrative fee?" he asked, nibbling on Cas' lower lip, pulling him into another kiss, and another, until Cas nearly forgot the question.

 

"Hmm…? Oh. Split it? Besides, I need to talk to Charlie before she’s done for the weekend, I bet I could get her to deliver groceries."

 

"Now that's service. So, I take it your rut wasn't due this weekend?" Dean teased, and Cas gave a lazy grin, tickling up and down Dean's side to make him squirm. 

 

"Not for another month and a half. See what you do to me, lover?" he asked innocently, palming Dean's stomach and rolling his hips to feel the bulge as Dean leaned back and moaned for him, his hole clenching again before leaking another rush.

 

"You know, it's a good thing I've been using that huge ass plug, no pun intended. Otherwise I don't know if I could have taken you. Mr. Louisville." 

 

Cas blushed at the reference, then shrugged. "You could, it might have taken a little longer to open you up. But baby, that plug isn't good for you. You wear it so often you've got a gape, so you can't clench and hold the slick in… I could tell when I pulled it out, you use it too much, Omega."

 

Dean closed his eyes, and his scent turned sour. "I've been making it worse, haven't I?"

 

"I… Yeah, probably. Not the quantity, but the leaking anyway." Cas stroked a gentle hand through Dean's hair, and he winced as it caught a little. Drying slick really was everywhere.

 

Cas' knot slipped loose, but he wasn't ready to end it just yet and sat up, wrapping his arms around his Omega and thrusting back into him, rocking his hips and drinking in the sweet sound of his whimpers as Cas rolled and thrust his slowly softening cock across his prostate.

 

"Alpha…" Dean whined, and Cas gave him a cheeky grin. 

 

"C'mon, Omega-mine," Cas cajoled him. "I'll pour you a bath and have a quick shower, then make us a snack with what I can find while I call Charlie and beg her to get us groceries."

 

"Really? 'Hey, wanna bring groceries to me and my mate since I went into spontaneous rut and got myself claimed, and by the way, I quit'?" Dean snorted, but then he didn't know Charlie the way Cas had come to over a few weeks as her coworker.

 

"Yeah, pretty much. Charlie will laugh her ass off," Cas confirmed. He stood slowly, and carried Dean to the bathroom, setting him down in the shower. Finally pulling loose, they were met by a flood of slick and come.


	6. Chapter 5

Dean hesitated to meet his Alpha's eyes for a moment. Despite everything that had been said, he had his doubts. Then Cas' scent hit him. Aroused, smug, satisfied Alpha, and Dean melted against him.

 

"Dean?" Cas spoke his name hesitantly, and Dean heard a small sniff as his lover assessed his mood. "Oh, love…" Cas pressed him close to his throat and turned him to shelter his body from the spray as he turned on the shower. Rinsing them both as the water heated, he steadied Dean then stepped out, reaching for a towel. "C'mere. You wrap up." Killing the shower and pouring a bath, he urged Dean to climb in. He scooped up the towel and scrubbed himself dry, then padded out to the bedroom. A moment later a water bottle was pressed into his hand, and Dean guzzled it gratefully. Cas passed him a second one, and Dean cracked it open, taking small sips. 

 

"Thanks, Cas. Join me?" he offered, as the tub was more than big enough for the two of them, and Cas' eyes flickered hungrily over him for a moment before he shook his head. 

 

"Not yet, Omega-mine. I really do need to call Charlie about the groceries. But I'll be back in a few minutes."

 

Dean settled in to enjoy his bath, the steaming water somehow drawing some of the excess heat from him. He finished his water and saw Cas had left a third bottle on the counter for him and grabbed it gratefully. He felt a pang of hunger and hoped Cas would return soon with something to eat, he was already feeling a bit lightheaded. Sure enough, the door opened after a gentle knock, and Cas appeared with a couple granola bars that he must have excavated from the pantry, and a single serving of yogurt that Dean had forgotten was in the fridge. He'd also found a couple apples, and was munching on one as he handed the yogurt to Dean. 

 

"Protein first, Dean, then the apple, then the granola bar." He was determined, though Dean pouted to no effect. 

 

"Oh c'mon, those are peanut butter chocolate bars, there's protein in that!" he complained, but Cas held them out of reach, his grin cheeky. Dean's eyes narrowed. "Don't you  _ dare _ mention what else you have that has protein, Alpha, or you don't get to share the bath with me."

 

"Not a word," Cas said with a snicker, assuring Dean he was completely correct in his guess of the Alpha's thoughts. He bent and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead, and stroked a gentle hand over his jaw. "I've called Charlie; she laughed her ass off and will bring groceries by in an hour or so. Do you need anything else? I can text her an updated list. If not, I'm going to make the bed and start a load of laundry. Convenient, having the wash on the same floor as the bedrooms."

 

"I can't think of anything. Thanks, Cas," Dean commented, nearly shy. Cas smiled at him in return, exuding happiness, and Dean sank down into the water with a contented sigh. 

 

He'd nearly dozed off when he felt a gentle hand run through his hair, and he tilted his head to expose his throat. A low, lusty growl filled the air and Dean slid a hand down his chest, toying with his own nipples before moving further to cup his balls. Tugging lightly, he opened his eyes and saw Cas' eyes whirling Alpha red again, and knew his mate's rut was climbing again. He reached down and pulled the plug with his toes, then beckoned his lover into the bath. 

 

"Come here Alpha, I want you to fuck me," he ordered, and Cas leapt into the tub with a splash, falling against Dean ravenously, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him effortlessly as he buried his face against his scent gland. "Ah ah… let me put the plug back, I just didn't want us to overflow the tub." Dean wiggled loose and turned, searching for the plug. He'd just bent and replaced it when there was a guttural snarl behind him. Bracing himself against the tiles lining the elevated floor along the side of the tub, he cast a coy come-hither glance over his shoulder and wiggled his ass for good measure. "Come and get it, Cas."

 

Cas was on him in a moment, and with the water rinsing away most of the slick as it leaked from him, Dean felt every inch of his lover as he thrust home in one scalding push. He shouted Cas' name, or might have, if the wind hadn't been knocked out of him with the force of the thrust, and then the next, and the next. Cas was pounding into him, and Dean bent his head to the tiles and took it, one hand sneaking back to grasp his Alpha's hand and link their fingers. He had never been fucked like this in his life, and all he could think of or feel was the nearly overwhelming tension in his gut as his orgasm wound tighter. 

 

Pulling Cas' hand around to his stomach, Dean held their interlaced fingers over the bulge distending his stomach with every thrust, and Cas growled, clutching at him as he bit and sucked at his shoulders. His knot was starting to catch, and Dean whined low in his throat, on the cusp of another orgasm when Cas pulled free with a shout and scalding stripes of come fired over Dean's back, his neck, even into his hair. Cas disentangled their fingers and rubbed it over his back, massaging his come into Dean's skin, marking him. Dean whined and trembled, and Cas shoved his still spurting cock back into him up to the knot and flooded him, and Dean trembled as he balanced on the edge. 

 

"Alpha, please…" he whimpered, past all reason. "Need your knot, Alpha!" 

 

Cas groaned against the nape of his neck, nipping at him softly. "I can't, I'll hurt you."

 

"You've seen the plug, you've already stretched me and I'm as wet as I'm gonna get. Go slow, Alpha, but Cas, get that fucking knot in me now!"

 

Cas lifted his hips out of the water, making certain no slick was washing away, and began a slow grind and push against his rim. Dean felt heat firing as his rim slowly, achingly stretched, and he heard small whimpers that he realized were coming from his own throat. 

 

"Fuck, Cas, you're so fucking big, it feels so good! It's like my slick made me to take you any way you wanna give it to me, just to get my hole ready for you!" There was a groan and Cas nudged his knot forward, pulling a whine from Dean that he would deny later. "Gonna fill me up, Alpha? Gonna plug my ass up good and tight, fill me up with your come?" He cast a look over his shoulder and saw Cas' face taut with concentration as he moved oh so carefully. He knew just how to shatter than calm. "Alpha," he purred softly, dropping to his forearms and hitching his ass higher. Cas' eyes flew open and locked on his face, and Dean licked his lips. "Gonna breed me up, Alpha?"

 

A snarl that might have terrified Dean on any other occasion burst from Cas, and he gripped Dean's hips hard, then shoved. There was a flash of pain and then Cas was seated inside him again, his knot rubbing over his sweet spot and pulsing as he came again, and Dean howled for his lover, his body clenching as he came, slick and come and Cas' cock distending his belly as he ground back against him and stroked his cock through his orgasm.

 

Dean shuddered and quaked as Cas continued to throb and spurt into him, and he turned his head, only to find his Alpha leaning forward, seeking his lips. The kiss was slow, sensual, and Dean melted into it, rolling his hips back lazily as Cas moaned against his lips as he came again. Dean ran his hands down his chest and over his chest in a slow, teasing caress, stopping to toy with his nipples, giving a low, husky chuckle as his body tightened and Cas growled at him.

 

"Gonna milk me, Dean? Keep clenching around me 'til I'm drained, so when I pull out it comes pouring out of your tight little ass like a flood?" Cas' voice was raw, and he bent and ran his tongue up Dean's spine, licking away his own come then pulling Dean's head around to kiss him messily, trading the bitter-salt mouthful back and forth until Dean swallowed. Cas leaned in and ran his tongue across Dean's chin, lapping up the come that has spilled between kisses and then kissed and sucked his way down over Dean's scent gland again, teasing and toying at it until Dean was whimpering and shaking, his body breaking out in goosebumps. 

 

Cas ran a gently hand down his flank and slowly, carefully, pulled him back until he was sitting in Cas' lap, leaning back against his chest. Dean moaned as the shift changed the angle of Cas' cock in him, feeling on the verge of too much, but still oh so sweet as his lover licked and nipped his way over his shoulder and throat. 

 

"Cas, angel…" Dean sighed, his body shuddering and overwhelmed with sensation, and Cas cradled him as they waited for his knot to release. Dean shivered as the water cooled further against his overheated skin and reached out to turn on the hot water. It was always a fine line between fighting his body's temperature and ending up freezing. 

 

At least this time he had his Alpha's warmth at his back, and he tilted his head back to rest against Cas' shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Dean and nuzzled at his throat. Cas ran his tongue up over Dean's scent gland and his new mating mark, sending goosebumps over his skin and pulling a whine from him. 

 

"Cas, you're killing me here, Alpha!" he complained half-heartedly, but as he pressed back against his lover and heard him growl, his hands slid over his own chest, pausing to play with his hardened nipples before sliding down to frame his cock. 

 

"Touch yourself, my pet, stroke that luscious cock for me. Let me watch you." Cas nipped at his throat again and Dean moaned as he writhed against him, feeling his knot throb inside him. He shifted deliberately on Cas' lap, purring as his knot rubbed over his prostate in a slow grind, and one of his hands wrapped around his still soft cock, tugging lightly. He gasped at the feeling of too much, his body tightening at the almost pain, and heard Cas growl in his ear as he shifted his grip to Dean's hips and gripped him softly. 

 

"Cas, it's too much, I'm so…  _ hnnng _ … so sensitive!" Dean panted, but he kept stroking his cock, moaning as he slowly hardened, and his body gave another rush of slick that turned the water milky beneath them before it swirled away. Cas groaned against his ear, gazing down his chest to watch as his cock thickened and filled.

 

"Let go, Omega-mine," Cas ordered, and Dean trembled at the command in his voice, a fire sparking in his gut. Cas adjusted his hands on Dean's hips, then deliberately lifted him the tiniest bit. Dean yelped, then moaned as Cas brought him back down flush against his hips. Over and over Cas lifted him until his rim was stretching at the edge of pain over the enormous knot inside him, and just before it could cross the threshold ground him back down. Dean stroked his hand over his abdomen as he leaned back into his Alpha's embrace, and both men moaned as Dean's stomach bulged with the pressure of the cock filling him. Dean rolled his hips deliberately, cursing as Cas' knot found his sweet spot and again as Cas lifted him and slammed him back down. 

 

"Fuck, Cas. Like that, fuck me!" Dean begged, and Cas gave a snarl as he planted his feet at the end of the tub for leverage and lifted and pulled Dean down in a driving rhythm. He felt Cas' knot pulse and swell again, locking them together firmly as Cas neared his release again. Dean's cock throbbed and ached, the head nearly purple, and he whimpered as it twitched in the water, desperate for friction. "Please, Alpha, touch me! I'm so close, you--" Dean's words were choked off with a cry as Cas snaked a hand further underneath him and pressed firmly against his taint as he thrust, then he was biting down on Dean's fresh mating mark and Dean was screaming as he came, the water going cloudy as he emptied himself, the pressure in his gut building to an almost unbearable degree as Cas filled him again.

 

A trickle of red snaked down his chest and dropped into the water, a pinkish cloud that dissipated almost instantly, and Cas carefully licked over the wound, while Dean's head lolled bonelessly against his shoulder. Cas gently ran his hand through Dean's hair, then caressed his way down his chest, cradling him close. Dean had never felt so cherished, and purred softly until he drifted off to sleep in his Alpha's arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Cas gave a low chuckle when he heard the first soft snore from his lover, and was glad he'd taken care of changing the bed before he joined Dean in the bath. He kept petting his Omega soothingly, and rocked him gently until his knot went down. When he slipped loose, it was with a rush of come and slick that further soiled the water, and he made a face.

 

"C'mon, Omega-love. Let's have a quick shower and get you to bed for a nap. I've already put down a towel, you can curl up in bed while I wait for Charlie to get here with the groceries."

 

"Mmm... you're perfect, you know that, Cas?" Dean murmured, nuzzling back against his throat. "Smell so good. Taste good too. Wanna taste more."

 

Cas eyed his lover in amusement, as he seemed to be more asleep than not. "We can talk about that later, Dean. For now, stand up for me? I'd pick you up, but I don’t want to slip in the tub."

 

"Nag nag… Fine," he responded around a yawn, sleepily climbing to his feet, only to have another flood escape him. Dean stared downward for a moment, then muttered a soft "Wow, that's either really hot or kinda gross… I can't decide."

 

Cas rolled his eyes and stepped out of the tub onto the bathmat, then steadied Dean as he followed. He steered him to the shower and stepped in behind him, then moved between his Omega and the spray, letting the water temperature adjust as it beat against him before directing Dean underneath it. Dean moaned softly at the pressure of the water against his shoulders, and Cas grabbed a cloth and the bottle of body wash and started gently washing his chest, then reached around him to scrub a little more forcefully at his back. Like his own chest, Dean's back was crusted with dried spunk, and it took some work to get him clean. 

 

Once he'd finished, he knelt before his lover and gently, tenderly washed up his thighs to his hole, then coaxed softly. "Dean, this may sound odd. Hold onto my shoulders, and squat for me. We backed you up, baby. Need to clean you up, too." Dean eyed him curiously and shrugged, squatting before him, then his eyes widened as the change of position forced more slick and come from him. 

 

"Woah. Huh. Who'da thought?" Dean stared down in something of a daze, then staggered, losing his balance to fall against Cas, who caught him gently. 

 

"Dean? Dean! C'mon, baby, up you get. We need to get you into bed, and some more water into you." Cas spoke calmly, but inside he was worried, and he knew his scent reflected it. "Please, Omega, I need you. I need you to wake all the way up for me, baby." Cas hauled Dean upright and carefully maneuvered him under the spray, rinsing away all remnants of soap and slick, then carefully lowered him onto the bench and the opposite end of the shower. He gave himself the fastest shower possible, then turned off the water. Dean was leaning against the tiles and his face was flushed, but his teeth chattered. "Shit!" 

 

Quickly wrapping a towel around his own waist to catch the worst of the water, he wrapped the largest towel he could find around Dean's shoulders, then scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid Dean on the bed and carefully dried him as best he could, then tossed the wet towel aside. Toweling himself he nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed, then he grabbed it from the nightstand. 

 

Charlie:  _ hey loverboy I forgot to grab the code, but I just pulled up. you'll have to let me in. _

 

Pulling on a pair of boxer-briefs and kissing Dean on the forehead, he whispered softly to his mate. "I'll be right back baby. Stay awake, Omega, and drink some water. Can you do that for me, Dean?"

 

"Tired…" Dean mumbled, and Cas took a deep breath, steadying himself. 

 

**"Dean. Stay awake until I get back and tell you to sleep,"** he ordered, using his Alpha voice for the first time in his life. "Please, Omega-mine, you're scaring me. Stay awake until I've rejoined you, sweetheart."

 

Dean's eyes opened and he pouted at him, but he nodded. "Okay, Alpha." He even struggled upright and sipped some water, much to Cas' relief.

 

Cas bent and kissed him fiercely again, then quickly left the room and ran down to the front door where Charlie met him with wide eyes and a laugh.

 

"Things are going well, I take it?" she teased as she eyed him from head to toe, then snapped back to his neck and she squealed. "Oh Em Gee! You really did it. First and last appointment, huh loverboy?"

 

"Charlie, I need your help. He's running a temperature but he feels cold--his teeth are chattering--and he's having trouble staying awake. I've made sure he stays hydrated, he's had a bit to eat, I'm freaking out!" Cas told her, pulling at his hair absently as he hauled her into the house and quickly locked the door again, loathe to leave the door open with his Omega vulnerable and alone upstairs.

 

"Probably just needs more food, but go rejoin him, and I'll be up in a few with some food, okay? I'm gonna be so late for LARP… Oh well, it's good to be the Queen." She shrugged off her tardiness and made for the kitchen, carefully stepping around the towel in the living room. Cas scooped it up and ran back up the stairs, feeling a wobble to his own legs and surmising that she was right, they needed more food and some rest before the next wave of their cycles hit. He only hoped they stayed in sync, or they'd be doubly exhausted.

 

He was halfway up the stairs when Charlie called his name. He stuck his head over the railing to peer towards the kitchen, and saw her waving a six-pack of plastic bottles filled with liquid that could only be called neon blue. Sports drinks. Electrolytes. 

 

Perfect.

 

"Thanks, Charlie!" he told her as she expertly tossed them to him, and he jogged up the stairs with his first delivery that would revive his lover. "Dean?" he called as he came through the door, and was relieved to see his Omega sitting up against the pillows mounded at the headboard, wrapped in a single blanket to ward off the shivers, but without overheating. "Baby, okay. I've got a sports drink for you; hope you like the fake blue raspberry flavour." 

 

Dean smiled for him, and Cas felt his heart skip a beat at the sweet expression, though the way Dean's eyes roved over him threatened to tax his heart in another way. He glanced down and blushed, realizing suddenly he'd greeted Charlie in a pair of bright orange boxer-briefs and nothing else. 

 

"Alright, little 'Mega," he soothed. "I'm here, you can rest for a little. But I'm going to wake you soon to eat some more food. Just drink up some of this first, please?" he asked, cracking the lid on the bottle and passing it over. 

 

Dean took a breath, visibly bracing himself, then chugged half the bottle. He lowered it, staring at it in puzzlement then. "That isn't nearly as vile as the stuff I usually get. Did you ask her for this brand or did she pick it?" 

 

"We're lucky I remembered to give her a list at all. And there's no way she didn't buy more, there were way too many bags. Charlie's an Omega, are you okay with her coming up? You've been talking with her monthly for years… She's making some food."

 

"If she brings me chocolate, she can move in," Dean muttered, and Cas grinned, leaning in for a gentle kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, and Cas sank into it, their tongues dancing together and his hands tightening on the blanket wrapped around his lover. The scent of slick reached Cas' nose, softer than before, and he pulled back, resting his forehead against Dean's.

 

"Hold that thought lover, we need to save our energy. At least until we eat something more substantial," Cas reminded him, and urged him to pick up the sports drink again. A few minutes later Cas had coaxed him up and into briefs and a bathrobe again, and was cradling him against his chest when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

 

"C'mon in, Charlie," Dean invited, and the door opened to reveal the vivacious redhead who was quickly becoming a close friend to Cas. He smiled in gratitude at the meal, and winked at her.

 

"When I call Gabriel about quitting, I’m telling him you deserve a bonus," he told her, and she wrinkled her nose at him with a grin.

 

"Darn right I do, the Queen of Moondoor should never be late, unless she means to be! Don't worry, I can make it work to my advantage," she told them, waving off the concern with a flip of her hand. "So, Dean, I take it we're losing a client?"

 

Dean's eyes widened at the question, but he saw only a warm affection in her eyes as she handed over a plate with steaming chicken and broccoli, with a side of fried rice.

 

"Well, Key Alphas is primarily for unmated Omegas, after all," he remarked with a contented smile. "Can't say I'm that anymore."

 

Charlie looked torn between squealing and gagging at the two of them, and her nose twitched at the sudden mix of happy Omega and smug Alpha. Cas gave her a guilty look and shrugged with a grin, and she rolled her eyes at him.

 

"More Chinese in the fridge, I picked up a rotisserie chicken for you as well, you can make sandwiches or soup or whatever, and Dean, here…" She fished into the satchel she had slung over her shoulder and pulled a bottle of supplements. "Omega vitamins. We've got a certain hormonal balance, and I'll bet you anything you've been neglecting that side of things."

 

"I have not, I take vitamins every day!" Dean protested, but Cas caught a waft of subterfuge in his mate's scent and prodded him in the ribs. 

 

"Dean? What kind of vitamins have you been taking?" he asked deliberately, and Dean's shoulders hunched as he glanced down at his plate, shovelling more food into his mouth rather than answer. "Dean, please…"

 

Dean mumbled a response and Cas sighed, stroking a hand down his arm. "Thanks Charlie. Did you buy chocolate by any chance? Dean has a sweet tooth." Cas looked at his Omega fondly, and Dean snuggled back in contentment.

 

"Alright you two. There's another six pack of the sports drinks downstairs, and I made sure they're the sugar free ones. The regular ones make my teeth ache. I bought some frozen fruit bars too; they'll help with the fever and are still reasonably healthy." 

 

"Alright Charlie, I'll walk you out, hopefully you won't be too late for LARP. Moondoor needs its Queen," Cas teased, and Charlie shot him a calculating look.

 

"I've need of a knight; you could pay me back that way. Obviously not this weekend, but the next game?" she asked, eyeing Cas in a way that made him feel like he was under a microscope. 

 

"What about me? I could be a knight!" Dean offered eagerly, and Cas grinned at his enthusiasm. 

 

Charlie eyes him for a moment and shook her head. "Way too pretty, and Cas looks more intimidating. You could be my royal handmaiden though!" 

 

Dean looked offended, his beautiful green eyes flashing dangerously. "Because I'm an Omega I can't be a fighter?"

 

"Psht, whatevs. My kingdom, my rules. Handmaiden is the last line of defence, confidant, and if you're pretty, so much the better as a distraction."

 

"Alright, Charlie, quit trying to stealing my boyfriend for your schemes. I'll text you. In the meantime, Dean needs a nap, and I could use one too. Let me walk you out."

 

Cas slid from behind Dean and stood, and quickly bent to pull on his jeans, only to earn himself a wolf whistle from Dean. His cheeks flushed as Charlie started laughing, and he tugged the jeans up only to discover he could barely get them done up; he'd grabbed Dean's by mistake. Grunting as he forced the zipper up, he walked Charlie out and they shared a quick hug as he murmured a thank you. He detoured to the kitchen and scooped up a treat for his Omega, then headed back upstairs.

 

"Dean, I hope you like…" It was as far as he got before realizing his lover was laying next to an empty plate, his face and body relaxed as he snored softly. Setting the candy bar he'd grabbed from the kitchen on the nightstand, he dropped the borrowed jeans with a quiet groan of relief. They'd really been too tight through the thighs and hips. 

 

Sliding into bed next to Dean, he turned to sleep on his side and within a few heartbeats had his arms full of sleeping Omega as Dean gravitated toward him and rested his head on his arm. Their bodies fit together easily, their legs entwined, and Cas gave his lover a gentle kiss to his forehead. Closing his eyes, he slipped off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Cas woke to a soft mewling sound, and his first conscious thought was  _ mate _ . His cock was bursting from his boxer-briefs, the fabric a torment against his sensitive skin, and his eyes flew open to find his lover rutting against the mattress, his fingers working at his opening frantically, the rich, honeyed scent of slick overpowering his senses. With a growl Cas ripped his underwear away, then rolled to cover Dean's body with his own. 

 

"Omega. You smell ripe. Are you ready for me?" he asked in husky, guttural voice, and Dean bucked underneath him with a whine.

 

_ "ALPHA! _ Need you in me, now!" Dean's deep voice was gone, leaving it breathy and pleading for relief as his slick scalding Cas with its heat. Cas was seeing everything through a red haze, but still, the comfort of his mate was paramount. Quickly shoving a pillow under Dean's pelvis, Cas bent and laved his tongue over his hole, groaning in deep satisfaction as slick poured into his mouth, over his lips. He closed his eyes and bent further, trailing the bridge of his nose over Dean's rim, until slick was caught in his lashes, over his cheeks, curling the hair at his temples. He plunged his tongue into his Omega, glorying in the taste, the scent, the feel of his lover's body responding, Dean's cries of pleasure music to his ears as he tongue-fucked him mercilessly. 

 

Cas moved and rolled onto his back, then reached over and pulled Dean upright and lifted him over his face. Slick dripped over his chest and down his arms as he moved, and Cas gave a rumbling purr of approval even as he lined up his lover and proceeded to eat him out as though starving. Dean howled for him, holding onto the headboard for dear life as he rolled his hips, desperate for friction for his cock but unwilling to abandon the tongue that pierced him, the lips that sucked on his hole until he came with a shattering cry.

 

"Alpha, need your knot, your come, please Cas, fuck me, breed me,  _ please!" _ Dean was writhing and bucking above him, his body jerking through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Cas nudged Dean gently and he moved clumsily to the side, still holding onto the headboard as his limbs trembled. Cas quickly knelt with his back against the headboard and pulled Dean over to straddle his lap, his cock trapped underneath him and getting hot and slick as Dean's body continued to spill over him. 

 

Cas thrust his hips forward, sliding his cock up the cleft of Dean's ass, and Dean moaned for him, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, his forehead resting in Cas' hair.

 

"Are you ready, Dean?" Cas asked softly, pulling back and lifting Dean slightly to tease the thick, velvety head of his cock at the scorching entrance to his Omega's body.

 

"Cas, put that fucking huge cock in me and fuck me,  _ now!" _ Dean snarled, canting his hips and groaning in satisfaction as it caught on his rim. "Yeah, baby, there, get that in me. I'm all yours now, Cas, c'mon and claim me!"

 

Cas growled, and leaning Dean back, slid past the clenching ring of muscle. His head rolled back on his neck and his eyes fluttered shut, the scalding heat radiating from Dean feeling nearly doubled once he was inside him. He pulled Dean's hips down and thrust up, a meaty slap signalling the contact of flesh meeting flesh. Dean cried out above him, and Cas gave a feral grin, thrusting up hard and fast, his thighs bunching and trembling. Dean's hands clamped down on his shoulders to brace, and he drove himself down onto Cas' cock, riding him fiercely, and Cas stared up at his lover in awe. Dean took him like he was made for Cas' cock, each slide bottoming out before he rolled his hips in a sensual grind and slid back up to start again, his face a rictus of ecstasy.

 

***

 

Dean moaned as Cas' cock slid home into him again and again, his thighs burning as he rode his Alpha, Cas' hands clamped tight on his waist. Cas stared up at him with his ocean blue eyes as though shock, the red Alpha ring flickering wider then narrower again, making his eyes flash in a dizzying vortex that threatened to swallow Dean down. He felt his own fangs descend and he flashed them at Cas, whose eyes widened before he lifted Dean clean off and bounced him onto the bed. Throwing one of Dean's legs over his shoulder, Cas sank home again and Dean shouted as the full length of his lover's cock rubbed over his prostate, a sparking tension growing in his gut, his heat sending his temperature climbing higher, his rim clenching, desperate to be filled with a knot.

 

"Cas, Cas, Cas…" he chanted with every thrust, his breathing harsh and panting, his body shaking with the pounding he was taking. "Cas, hang on, Alpha…"

 

Cas froze, then pulled back abruptly. "Dean, did I hurt you, baby? Oh shit, I'm sorry, I--"

 

Dean cut him off with a laugh and a hand on his shoulder before he could wind himself up further. "Cas, easy, lover, relax. You didn't hurt me. I just wanna change positions. You don't mind, do you?"

 

Cas gave him a molten stare, and Dean gave a shudder as the look sparked a higher heat in his gut. "Any way I can have you, Omega-mine."

 

Dean gave him a coy glance as he turned, widening his knees and dropping down onto his elbows. He watched Cas' nostrils flared, and Dean licked his lips, looking back at him from under lowered lashes. "Any way you want, Alpha. So come and get me, Cas," he teased, dropping to press his chest to the mattress, presenting to his lover.

 

Cas gave a quiet huff, then prowled closer on all fours, moving with a boneless grace that had Dean's hole clenching and streaming slick. Cas trailed one finger lightly up his inner thigh through the slick mess and brought it to his lips, licking it sensuously, then walking his fingers up to Dean's hips, stroking over them softly. 

 

He reached a hand to Dean's shoulder and turned him gently, so that he was lying on his back. "And the way I want you is so I can see your face, Omega-mine."

 

Cas bent down and kissed him slowly, and Dean melted underneath him, wrapping his arms around Cas' shoulders and pulling him close, his mouth opening in a soft mewl of pleasure as Cas sank into his body again. Cas' eyes were completely red, and yet each thrust was a languorous slide; slow, seductive, and sent chills down his spine. Cas kissed him the same way, carefully, tenderly, cupping his jaw in his strong hands until Dean felt as though he were the most cherished Omega in the world, and tears sprang to his eyes. Cas smiled at him gently, and nuzzled at his scent gland, his own whiskey and leather strong and sweet, surrounding him in a luxurious haze as his body surrendered. His release swept over him like a tidal wave, and Dean was left gasping for air, quaking as Cas followed with a sigh, his knot locking into him.

 

"Dean…" Cas murmured, then left a kiss at the point of his jaw. Dean blinked carefully, a tear escaping him, but with his heart full he heard a world of dedication in that one voicing of his name.

 

"Hey, Cas…" he replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquarum Intemperantia: Flood Waters  
> Semina Abundat: Abundant Seed
> 
> **  
> Thanks to Malmuses for her help as my beta, Cr-Noble for her input and the hilariously timed suggestion of the title.
> 
> Tell me what you think, here or on tumblr, Imbiowaresbitch


End file.
